


Mystrade - Home

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, M/M, Photographer John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas, John made art for Mycroft and Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade - Home

**Author's Note:**

> In the story, Captains of Christmas, John made a picture for Mycroft and Greg. It's the first time he's made art that someone other than himself, the printer or Sherlock has seen.
> 
> In the story, Sherlock has handmade a frame to go with the picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Enlight app for this one, as usual.


End file.
